


Good Nite, My Baby

by denayaira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Valentine - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira/pseuds/denayaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke bukan bayi!—err, seharusnya begitu, 'kan? N.S drabble. One shot. RnR, if you don't mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Nite, My Baby

Jarum panjang menunjuk pada garis pendek yang berada di antara angka sembilan dan sepuluh. Sementara jarum pendek telah melewati angka satu. 1.47. Hampir dua jam melewati tengah malam. Dan di apartemen Uzumaki, kedua penghuninya masih aktif melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Uzumaki Naruto, 27 tahun, manajer personalia di salah satu perusahaan besar Konoha. Pria berambut pirang ini masih bergelut di depan notebook-nya dengan kemeja oranye dan celana panjang hitam yang terpasang, lengkap dengan kacamatanya yang berbingkai kotak dan berwarna hitam. Cukup tambahkan jas dan dasi, maka orang akan mengira ia tengah bekerja di kantornya sekarang. Entah untuk alasan apa, sejak pulang tadi malam, ia segera duduk di depan laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi tahun lalu dan memutuskan untuk tidak langsung bekerja. Lelaki muda bermata onyx dengan rambut yang berwarna sama ini tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal—entah buku politik, nonfiksi, atau apa—sembari bersandar nyaman di atas sofa berwarna cokelat yang ada hanya di sebelah meja kerja Naruto.

Sembari terus mengetik, mata biru Naruto melirik ke arah jam di balik kacamatanya

"Hei, teme…" panggilnya, membuat Sasuke melirik ke arahnya, bertemu dengan lirikan Naruto, "kau belum tidur?"

"Hn," gumam lelaki itu, mengembalikan arah pandangan matanya pada buku yang berada di tangannya, "kau sendiri?"

"Yah," balas Naruto mengangkat bahu, "kau lihat sendirilah."

"Ini hari Minggu, dobe," balas Sasuke lagi, "untuk apa menyelesaikan semua tugasmu untuk hari Senin sampai jam begini? Biasanya kau mengerjakan itu hari Senin dini hari. Tumben."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi mendengar kata terakhir.

"Aku tidak semalas itu, tahu," katanya, "lagipula Minggu ini spesial. Aku tidak mau susah-susah mengejar deadline tugas di hari seperti ini ttebayo!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis mendengar balasan itu. Apanya yang spesial? Ini bulan Februari. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berulang tahun bulan ini. Ia lupa hari ini tanggal berapa, tapi… hei, apa mungkin—

"Bukannya kau sudah pernah membaca buku itu, 'Suke?" pertanyaan Naruto memecah konsentrasinya. Sasuke memandang bukunya sejenak, tak menjawab. Beberapa detik terlewati, dan ia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto tahu persis Sasuke tidak akan membaca sebuah buku sampai dua kali jika tidak perlu.

Kali ini, Naruto berhenti mengetik.

"…kau menungguku?"

Sasuke segera menutup buku dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak. Aku tidur."

Dan ia mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Tak lama, Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya sembari berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, "Kau menungguku~"

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak, dobe," balas Sasuke mulai kesal, "lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku? Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sana!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku mau memberi ciuman selamat malam pada bayiku," balas pria berkulit kecokelatan itu sembari membuka kacamatanya dan menyimpannya di saku kemeja.

"Aku bukan bayi, dobe!"

"Biar bagaimanapun kau tetap bayi bagiku, teme!"

"Kita hanya beda empat tahun!" balas lelaki berambut hitam itu sembari membuka selimut dari ranjang yang akan ditidurinya.

"Dan kau baru lahir saat aku sudah berumur empat tahun, bayiku~" balas Naruto lagi, seringai jahil tidak juga hilang dari bibirnya.

" _Shut up_ , dobe," geram Sasuke kesal sembari mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto malah berbaring di sisi lelaki itu, menarik selimut sembari berkata, "Hei~ tunggu, tunggu. Ayah belum memberi bayinya ciuman selamat tidur, nih!"

"Kubilang diam, do—" kalimat Sasuke terpotong saat dirasakannya bibir Naruto mencapai keningnya.

" _Good nite, my baby_ ," kata lelaki berambut keemasan itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

Dengan pandangan tajam dan, oh, juga sedikit rona merah di pipinya, Sasuke membalas, "Aku bukan bayi. Lagipula mana ada bayi Jepang yang mengerti Bahasa Inggris, utsuratonkachi?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mendekat ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuterjemahkan… selamat malam," satu kecupan manis menyentuh bibir Sasuke, "sayangku… dan selamat Hari Valentine!"

 **-  
Fin  
-**


End file.
